


Shadowhunter Holiday Ficlets

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Alec, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Discord: Malec Server, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls in Love, M/M, in as many chapters as I can fit him in, not really but I decided to do 500 word ficlets so I can still work on other stuff this month, read chapter notes for each chapter as each one is a new ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Each chapter is a separate (unless otherwise noted) 500 word ficlet (or drawing) inspired by the prompts from theMalec Discord Serveradvent challenge. Lots of fluff, but read chapter summaries and notes for any specific warnings.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 272
Kudos: 169





	1. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Candy Cane
> 
> Magnus is upset and Mini Alec is determined to give him a reason to smile. Set in this [Mini Soulmate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mini_soulmates) where your soulmate bond manifests in the form of a tiny, mute soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw the art as an emoji for the discord server (link in the above notes) and then I wanted to write a fic for it and it fit the prompt so here ya go~

Mini Alec doesn’t know _why_ Magnus is upset- though he thinks it has something to do with his larger counterpart, but he knows Magnus is upset. And that means it’s up to him to fix it. As much as he can, at least. Big Alec isn’t home yet so it’s all on him- as it had been for those first twenty two years of living with Magnus.

He hates leaving Magnus alone when he’s sad, but Mini Alec slips out of the loft and down the hallway, activating his glamour rune as he goes because he doesn’t want to risk dealing with _people_.

It’s easier to take the elevator down to the lobby than it is to take the fire escape. He does have to scale the wall to press the buttons inside and outside of the elevator, but it’s not hard with his years of shadow hunter training.

The moment the elevator doors open on the lobby floor, Mini Alec sees _it._ The glorious eight foot Christmas tree, decorated with lights, tinsel, and _candy canes._

Mini Alec nods to himself and heads for it.

It’s easy to jump from the floor to the lowest branch where he proceeds to tug himself up and climb the branches until he reaches the lowest hanging candy cane. It’s about the size of his own body, but it’s light so he unhooks it and rests it on his shoulder. He holds it in place with one hand, using the other to climb back down the tree.

With the candy cane in his arms, he follows his tracks back to the elevator, setting the candy cane down for a brief moment to climb up to the buttons, and rides back to the penthouse.

Mini Alec opens the mini door Magnus had magicked for him the first day he’d appeared, and drags the candy cane into the apartment and down the hall.

Magnus is still on his bed, spinning one of his rings around his finger, clearly deep in thought, lips downturned in a frown. Mini Alec nods to himself, determined to get rid of that frown- at least for a moment.

He carries the candy cane over to Magnus and tugs at Magnus’ pant leg to get his attention. The warlock startles, looking down at his mini soulmate. Mini Alec is happy to see the smile that spreads over his lips. “What did you get?”

Mini Alec grins back at him and when Magnus lowers a hand for him, Alec climbs on and lets Magnus lift him up to the bed. Mini Alec holds out the treat.

“This is for me?”

He nods intently.

“Thank you,” Magnus sounds amazed as he accepts the candy cane and peels back the plastic. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Mini Alec sits down on the comforter, leaning against the warlock, proud and content. Maybe he couldn’t fix everything, but at least he could give Magnus a candy, a reason to smile.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Mistletoe
> 
> Human college AU where Alec meets Magnus at a Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet-cute and fluff.

Alec meets Magnus at Isabelle’s Christmas party and from the moment they’re introduced, Alec can’t stop thinking about kissing the other man. He can’t be blamed really, not when Magnus is dressed in tight and impeccable clothing, his shirt undone to his navel, chest covered in necklaces. And Magnus smiles at him when they exchange names and it’s charming and flirtatious, and draws attention to his perfect gloss-covered lips.

Alec feels pathetic because he wants to swoon from that alone, but he’s never been so attracted to someone this quickly in his twenty one years of existence. So when Magnus asks about Alec’s major, Alec tells him the Econs classes he’s taking and the professors that seem intent on killing him with coursework. In return, Magnus tells about his own foreign language major and his intensive Spanish classes.

It gives Alec the chance to show off his fluent Spanish and he does- giddy when it works and Magnus looks at him a bit awe struck.

“You speak Spanish?”

Alec shrugs. “My mom’s from Spain. We grew up speaking Spanish and English.”

“Do you tutor?” Magnus leans in and Alec can smell the sandalwood that clings to him and he wants to lean closer. He barely manages to keep his composure.

“I haven’t before, but I can?”

Magnus grins back at him “We’ll have to set something up then, mi ángel.”

And- Magnus is flirting with him, isn’t he? Alec is giddy and flushed and overwhelmed in the best way. Except— Alec doesn’t know how to flirt. He’s never needed to before. He’s never wanted to the way he wants to now. He curses himself for not practicing.

Still, he does his best to fumble for something to say. He notices Izzy sipping at a plastic cup further in the living room and asks, “Do you want something to drink?”

“That would be great.” Magnus turns and together they move from the living room to the kitchen where various drinks and snacks litter the countertop. Except, the moment they pass through the arch, they’re stopped by ‘oohing’.

Alec freezes, confused by the sudden attention on them until Magnus points up. Alec follows his gaze and finds a mistletoe hanging above them. Of course Izzy would put up mistletoe at her party.

“Oh,” Alec breathes, because this is an opportunity- one he’s been waiting for since meeting Magnus less than an hour ago. But also- he’d only met Magnus an hour ago.

“We don’t have to-” Magnus starts, making someone boo.

Alec shakes his head. “If you want to…”

Magnus grins back at him and then leans forward, rolling onto his toes. Alec’s breath catches before soft lips brush against his cheek. He doesn’t know whether to be enamored or disappointed.

Magnus falls back onto his feet. “I don’t kiss people I haven’t been on a date with.” Alec blinks at him. “Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes. “I’d really like that.”

Maybe parties aren’t always so horrible.


	3. Seasonal Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Seasonal Drinks
> 
> Magnus is a lonely painter whose night takes a turn for the best when he meets two cute waiters at a gallery showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Malace
> 
> Based on a lovely idea that [Daray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair) and [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) had! And a hundred thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for betaing this!

Magnus is bored. Bored of galleries, bored of painting, bored of being lonely. Bored of standing and listening to other artists and art connoisseurs ramble about how his newest painting symbolizes a divided society. It doesn’t. It’s just a river he thought was pretty.

He excuses himself from a conversation with two other artists insistent on the benefits of _solo_ _artistic retreats_ and scans the room for a waiter, hoping to score something alcoholic.

What he finds is two gorgeous waiters whispering in a corner. The taller one flushes as the shorter one places a quick kiss to his cheek. Of course they’re together, Magnus thinks, with only a sliver of bitterness. 

Still, when tall, dark, and handsome makes his way over and asks if Magnus would like something to drink, Magnus doesn’t miss his chance to flirt with the attractive man. He can at least appreciate the blushing and stammering he gets in response.

And when the blond is the one to deliver his spiked eggnog, because all of their drinks are apparently seasonal at the moment, Magnus flirts with him as well. It’s something to stave off the boredom at least.

Maybe he should feel guilty or dirty for flirting with men that are clearly in a relationship, but the tall man is adorable in his flushing responses, and the blond is witty and charming, and Magnus is _lonely._

So when he finishes his drink and Alec returns to ask if he wants something else, Magnus’ response is, “Just a date with you, pretty boy.”

Alec flushes delightfully. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I know. He can come too,” Magnus responds, winking at Jace. The other man is serving a couple, a few feet away, but his heterochromatic eyes are fixed on them.

Alec’s eyes widen and he glances at his boyfriend. “Would you like another drink?”

“Sure, another of these,” Magnus gives up, gesturing to the empty glass he’s handed Alec. He’ll settle for some harmless flirting if it’s all he can get.

Alec hurries away and Magnus sighs, the loneliness settling back in his hollow chest.

Except. It’s Jace that brings him his drink. And with it, a question. “Alec said you asked us out.”

“Oh? Are you here to fight me for hitting on your boyfriend?”

“No.” Jace hands him the eggnog. “I’m here to ask you to get coffee with us in a couple of hours at the cafe across the street.”

Magnus is stunned, to say the least. He almost drops his glass. “Alec seemed unsure.”

“Alec likes you. I think you’re hot. We’ve never been monogamous. So, coffee?” 

Magnus smiles softly, glancing between the handsome man in front of him and the attractive one watching them. “That sounds lovely. I believe I owe the two of you drinks.” Jace grins and it lights up his face.

Magnus returns the smile whole-heartedly. He thinks that, at worst, he’ll get a cute coffee date. At best, well-- perhaps he’s found two beautiful new muses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasonal Drinks is the prompt for day 5 so I know I 'skipped' 2 days but I made art for them so check out my Tumblr (link in fic end notes) for those! I may post them all in one chapter at the end of this.


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Vacation
> 
> Magnus and Alec go on vacation, but it gets side-tracked when Alec has a shutdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-divergent. Autistic Alec. 
> 
> Thank you to [Sashenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth), [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104), and [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec) for looking this over for me. Y'all are wonderful and I appreciate you so much.

Alec’s skin is crawling, his stomach churning, his heart drumming in his chest. Everything is too bright, too loud, too much. People are everywhere. Someone brushes past Alec and he flinches at the light contact.

It’s getting harder to control his breathing and he knows he’s on the verge of a panic attack, but he can’t calm down. He can’t focus on calming himself when there’s so much happening around him.

Magnus is there, he knows, distantly. That’s why he’d come in the first place. It was meant to be fun. A vacation. An _enjoyable_ trip to a mundane amusement park. 

For Magnus, he thinks, he can do this for Magnus.

Except he can’t move. And then, suddenly, he’s moving, but not in the way he intends. No, he’s folding in on himself, sinking to the pavement. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be so weak in public, but his body won’t listen and everything is too much. 

Quiet falls over him, gentle and numbing. It’s accompanied by a cool breeze, a comforting presence that soothes the prickle of his skin. _Magnus’ magic._

It’s followed quickly by Magnus’ voice, “Can you stand? If we can get out of sight, I can portal us back to the loft.”

The loft is quiet and familiar and _home_. Alec wants to go home. He takes a breath, still in whatever little spell Magnus had wrapped him in, and forces himself to his feet. He sees people staring and kind of wants to crumple again.

Instead, he reaches for Magnus, grateful when a familiar hand slides into his. Magnus’ rings are cool against his skin, grounding. He lets Magnus lead him out of the theme park- they’d barely made it past the entrance when Alec had lost it. He stares at Magnus’ back, unable to look at anything else around them.

The moment they’re hidden from sight, Magnus summons a portal and ushers Alec through it. The spell falls away but their bedroom is already quiet and cool and dark. Alec feels like he can breathe again. Embarrassed at how he’d acted, a flush spreads over his cheek, but before he can even try to apologize, Magnus is talking.

“It’s alright, Alexander. What do you need?”

Alec still feels on edge, but it’s bearable now, a quiet buzzing beneath his skin. He tugs Magnus towards the bed where his weighted blanket is folded at the bottom. He lets go of Magnus to unfold it before sliding underneath. He curls up, closing his eyes tightly. He can’t speak quite yet, so he holds out his hand in Magnus’ direction in silent invitation. 

Later, Alec apologizes and Magnus, understanding as always, insists he would rather spend the day at home with Alec than force him to do something he didn’t enjoy. Amusement parks, Magnus muses, are overrated anyways. They spend the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and watching movies. It’s not the vacation they’d planned, but neither of them minds too much.


	5. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Presents
> 
> Magnus gives Alec a meaningful gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-adjacent.  
> Implied autistic Alec.
> 
> Thank you, [Sashenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth) and [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104), for betaing!! (LINK)

Alec loves Magnus’ magic, loves watching the way it moves. The bright flashes of red light easily taking down their opponents when the warlock wields it in battle. The soft blue glow that appears when Magnus is healing someone- sometimes Alec himself. The little sparks of translucent blue that lick at Magnus’ fingers when he conjures something. Alec finds Magnus’ magic captivating in all of its beautiful forms. Given the option, he would gladly sit and watch Magnus use his magic all day. 

He doesn’t realize his fascination is so obvious until his first Christmas with Magnus, when the warlock gifts him something special and handmade. Still in his pajamas, Alec carefully unwraps an oddly shaped package to reveal a glass bottle that’s only slightly bigger than his middle finger. The bottle itself is fairly ordinary-- it’s what’s inside that’s impossible to look away from. Because inside is what appears to be Magnus’ magic, gentle swirls of blue cascading around inside the container, warming the glass where Alec is holding it.

“You- it- how—?” Alec stumbles over his words, tearing his eyes away from his gift to look at his boyfriend.

Magnus smiles softly back at him, golden cat eyes on display. “I noticed you enjoyed watching my magic so I wanted you to have some for when I’m not with you. I thought you could keep it at the Institute. The bottle is warded— a spell I created so it could keep my magic _alive,_ so to speak, without needing it to be under my direct control. It will react to your emotions.”

“Thank you,” Alec breathes, a bit overwhelmed. He carefully settles the bottle on the coffee table so he can hug his boyfriend in gratitude. It is, without a doubt, the best present he’s ever received.

A week later he learns what Magnus meant when he said the magic would respond to Alec’s emotions. He storms into his office after a mission gone wrong, his skin crawling, his mind racing. He’s considering going to the training room to beat a punching bag and relieve some stress when his gaze lands on the jar. 

He doesn’t think it would have caught his attention the same way if the magic inside wasn’t actually crackling. Dark purple magic is excitedly zipping around inside the glass like it wants to break free.

Alec stares in amazement, drifting closer to admire the sparkling, sporadic movements of his boyfriend’s magic. His stress fades and, as it does, the magic responds in kind. It fades back to blue, the movements slowing, the crackling sparks fading. Eventually it returns to its usual light blue, slowly drifting around inside the jar, unhindered by gravity. 

Alec sits behind his desk, trailing his pointer finger over the side of the jar. The magic gravitates towards his finger, pressing against the glass. Alec smiles at it, dropping his hand- the magic begins drifting again- and pulls out his phone.

He texts Magnus a simple but heartfelt **_I love you._ **


	6. Naughty/ Nice List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Naughty/ Nice List
> 
> Alec finds an interesting keepsake of Magnus'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Implied sexual content.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Ladyshmelton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshmelton/pseuds/ladyshmelton) for betaing!! And thank you [Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos) for giving me the idea!

Alec finds the notebook by chance. 

He’s organizing his and Magnus’ bedroom, as he’s wont to do when boredom strikes, when he stumbles across a black journal peeking out from beneath the mattress. He doesn’t think anything of it, reaching down to pick it up and put it on Magnus’ nightstand, when he sees his own name printed across the front in Magnus’ unmistakable handwriting. 

He blinks at it, wonders if it would be invasive to open, half-terrified to find out what the journal contains.

But it’s _his_ name across the front. He doesn’t think anyone can blame him too much for cracking back the cover of the journal- just to see one page, just to understand what exactly this is. 

The first page does little to ease his confusion. Scribbled there are the words: 

_Alexander Lightwood-Bane_

_Naughty Or Nice?_

He can’t help smiling at the -Bane that’s been added to his name in blue ink against the rest of the words written in black. Clearly something Magnus had added after their wedding.

Except they’d married months ago which means Magnus has been using this mysterious journal for months.

Alec turns the page before he can over think it. What he sees makes him question the sanity of his husband. It’s his name, followed by a very detailed list of his past actions, each one accompanied by either a green check or a red x. At the bottom Magnus tallies the green checks under a ‘nice’ , the red xs under a ‘naughty’. 

Alec flips through the pages and finds more of the same. Each page carefully detailing almost every act he’s committed, however small, over the duration of their relationship. 

The most recent page is dated only two days prior and has ‘stayed late at work’ with an x and ‘brought home the Chinese food I love’ with a check. 

Alec doesn’t know whether to cry, scream, or laugh.

He settles for turning to the next blank page and splitting it into two columns. 

_Naughty | Nice_

MAGNUS

LIGHTWOOD-

BANE

He leaves the journal open to that page on their bed and goes back to tidying up. He’ll talk to his husband about it when he gets home.

Alec somehow forgets the journal by the time Magnus gets back, caught up in welcoming his husband home and enjoying dinner. It isn’t until they retire to the bedroom and he spies the journal waiting on the bed that he remembers.

He crosses his arms over his chest and watches the way Magnus’ eyes go wide as he glances back and forth between Alec and the journal. “You didn’t-”

“Oh, I did,” Alec confirms. “I made an addition.”

Magnus’ cheeks flush as he crosses over to the bed and picks up the journal. “Naughty?”

“For having that journal.”

Magnus turns back with narrowed eyes before pivoting and marching back up to Alec. He fists his hands in Alec’s jacket and tugs him down until they’re breathing each other’s air. “I’ll show you naughty.”


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Cookies
> 
> Alec gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-adjacent.  
> Lightly implied sexual content.  
> Lightly implied dom/sub relationship.
> 
> Not betad, all mistakes are my own.

“Alexander.”

Alec freezes with his hand in the cookie jar. Literally. His hand is halfway inside a big glass jar filled with double chocolate chip cookies, one clutched in his hand. He goes still at the sound of Magnus’ voice behind him. Magnus, who wasn’t meant to be back for another hour. 

“Magnus,” he says slowly, drawing his hand out, but not releasing the cookie he’d grabbed, as he turns to face his husband. Magnus is standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, disapproval written all over his expression.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”Alec says too guiltily. The cookie is soft in his hand, the sweet aroma drifting up to his nose, making his mouth water. He was  _ so close.  _

Magnus gives him an unimpressed look. “Breaking into the Christmas cookies  _ before  _ my Christmas party?”

He knows there’s no way he’ll be able to talk himself out of trouble so, instead of trying, he takes his cookie and runs. 

With no runes activated he’s not much faster than Magnus and the only reason he makes it out of the kitchen is because the warlock chooses not to use his magic. 

Alec makes it to the living room, shoving the cookie into his mouth as he goes, munching quickly while appreciating the deliciously chocolate flavor filling his mouth. He doesn’t make it past the sofa before strong arms are wrapping around his waist, tugging him  _ hard.  _

He falls back against his husband’s body, both of them crashing to the couch. Alec thinks Magnus likely used a bit of magic to keep them from hitting the floor instead. He lands on top of Magnus and, while he fumbles to try to get up and escape, Magnus is faster, flipping them and pinning Alec to the sofa.

Alec smiles innocently up at him. “How was the client?”

Magnus refuses to be distracted, letting the glamor fall from his eyes, leaving them golden and shining and gorgeous. “You have a little something, right-” Magnus reaches out with his thumb to swipe at the corner of Alec’s lips, “there.”

Magnus brings his thumb to his own lips, licking up the bit of chocolate smudged there. “How was the cookie?”

“Good,” Alec answers quietly, sensing the trap. 

Magnus hums. “It’s good you enjoyed it because you won’t be having another until Christmas day.” He uses the same hand to snap his fingers. Alec is sure the cookie jar has been moved, probably hidden somewhere far from Brooklyn. 

He pouts, “I wasn’t going to eat all of them.”

“You weren’t supposed to eat any of them,” Magnus chimes back, leaning down to brush his lips softly over Alec’s. “You’re making dinner tonight.”

“Okay.”

His agreement must come too easy because Magnus’ cat eyes glint back at him. “And, of course, you’ll be punished.”

Alec swallows and nods. “Okay.”

“I hope the cookie was worth it,” Magnus breathes, lips tilting up in a smirk that has Alec shuddering and wondering what the night will hold. 


	8. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Cuddles  
> Magnus' family comforts him after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-adjacent  
> No warnings!

Magnus jolts up in bed, violent images still flashing in his mind. He reaches for his husband only to have his hand brush over cold sheets. His stomach plummets, heart racing— until he remembers Alexander is out on a patrol. Still anxious, Magnus sends a pulse of magic into his wedding ring, tapping into the bond he had created between their rings. The magic reads Alec’s vitals and transmits proof of his heartbeat back to Magnus.

It calms him to know Alec is alright, but he still hates nightmares when Alexander isn’t there to comfort him. Magnus’ tossing and turning never fails to wake the shadowhunter who will always wrap Magnus in his arms and whisper comforting words into his ear. 

He sighs, throws his legs out from under the comforter and pads on bare feet to throw a robe on over his boxers. He can’t rely on Alexander for comfort right now, but he can check on their children, make tea, read a book.

He’s careful to open the door to Rafe and Max’s room quietly, not wanting to disturb their rest. He peeks in and feels a bit of him settle as he takes in their peaceful faces, illuminated by a star-shaped night light. Rafa is buried under his blankets, only the top of his face poking out. Max’s blanket is pooled at his waist, arms wrapped around a stuffed cheetah. 

Reassured of their safety, Magnus starts to close the door only to be stopped by a soft voice, “Papa?”

“Go back to sleep, Blueberry,” Magnus whispers guiltily. Rather than heeding his advice, the four year old sits up. “It’s not morning yet.”

Max stares at him. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Magnus’ first instinct is to lie, but he wants them to learn from his own honesty. “I did, but I’m okay. Go back to sleep.”

Max shakes his head and goes to his brother’s bed, taking his stuffed cat with him, to shake Rafe awake before Magnus can stop him. “Papa had a bad dream.”

Magnus expects Rafa to roll over and go back to sleep. Instead, the older boy nods and gets out of bed, tugging one of his small, soft blankets with him.

Both of them trod past Magnus, towards his bedroom, while he watches with confusion. When they climb into the large bed, looking expectantly at him, Magnus has to ask, “What are you doing?”

“You don’t fit in our beds,” Max says unhelpfully, cuddling into Alec’s pillow.

“We get cuddles after nightmares,” Rafe adds, pulling blankets over himself.

Magnus’ heart warms as he joins them, letting them cling to him, little limbs everywhere. Magnus holds his sons tight, finally finding reprieve from his own mind. “Thank you.”

Alec arrives home a few hours later, finding Magnus, Rafe, and Max cuddled on the bed, all fast asleep. It brings a smile to his face and he hurries to change and join them, pressing kisses to each of their foreheads before allowing himself sleep. 


	9. Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Ugly Sweater  
> Magnus takes Alec shopping for clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from [Val](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting).

When Alec had agreed to let Magnus buy him a few new outfits, he hadn’t anticipated Magnus forcing him out of bed way too early, depriving him of sleepy morning cuddles. It only got worse from there.

Magnus had dragged him from shop to shop, picking out outfit after outfit for Alec to model and buying each one he’d approved of, surreptitiously sending them back to the loft when no mundanes were looking. They’ve been at it for hours and Alec is on the verge of overstimulation, ready to ask Magnus to take them home. 

Of course that’s when Magnus stops in front of yet another store. “Big and Tall?” He supposes there are less fitting stores.

Magnus grins, softer than the excited smiles he’s been flashing all morning- the only reason Alec had gone along with everything. “I think you’ll like this one, I saved it for last.”

A weight falls off Alec’s shoulders at the knowledge that they’ll be going home after this. He hurries inside, eager to be done.

When he scans the clothing racks, his brow furrows as he realizes— “Magnus, these won’t fit me.” Magnus should have known that, he’d been picking out the perfect sizes for Alec all morning. Still, he’d somehow dragged Alec into a store which only sold clothing that would certainly be too big for him.

Magnus doesn’t look put off in the slightest, pulling a large blue sweater off the rack. “They’re meant to be too big. Pick a few to try on.”

Alec doesn’t understand why they would buy clothes the wrong size, but he’s not about to argue with Magnus about anything regarding fashion. He accepts the blue sweater before pulling out a few similarly dark colored sweatshirts. Magnus throws a few more onto the pile, including a bright orange one with snowmen on it.

“Really?”

“It’s an  _ ugly Christmas sweater. _ ”

Alec rolls his eyes and leaves it at that, heading for the changing room. He tries on the Christmas one first and- oh. The moment it settles into place he realizes why Magnus had predicted he would like the store. The sweater, ugly as it might be, is one of the softest things he’s ever worn. While it’s only a bit big length-wise, it billows around him and the sleeves fall over his hands.

Alec opens the changing room door to let Magnus see- as the warlock had insisted and he’s met with another soft smile. Magnus steps closer, tugging lightly on the hem of the sweatshirt. “What do you think?” 

“It’s still ugly.”

“Of course it is, it’s meant to be. But is it comfortable?”

Alec nods. “Yeah. It is. I really like it.”

“I thought you might. Get as many as you’d like and we can save them for lazy days.”

“Like when we get home?” Alec asks, tugging Magnus into his arms. 

Magnus hums against his shoulder. “Only if you wear one of these. You’re soft.”

Alec decides he’s found his new favorite store.


	10. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Decorating
> 
> Aline has to re-evaluate her hatred of Christmas decorations when she and Helen find themselves under a well-placed mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Heline fic! I love them.
> 
> I also love [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj) and [Lollipop676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop676/pseuds/Lollipop676)for betaing this!

Aline doesn’t understand why the New York Institute is so insistent on Holiday decorations this year, but she suspects it has something to do with Clary and the newly married Lightwood-Banes. 

Institutes, as a rule, don’t decorate. Most shadowhunters don’t celebrate mundane holidays. Aline supposes it’s different when you’re living at an institute, especially  _ this  _ institute in particular. 

Upon stepping out of her room, Aline is nearly blinded by the flashing of bright lights, strung along the walls. She very quickly decides that she  _ does not  _ like Christmas decorations.

They’re flashy and obtrusive and distracting. They’re overwhelming and make the institute- which she’s slowly becoming accustomed to, feel entirely unfamiliar. 

She glares at a small pine tree as she steps out of the Ops Center, only to freeze at the sound of a familiar voice that never fails to fill her stomach with butterflies.

Helen catches up with her easily, a wide smile on her face, eyes alight with joy. She’s gorgeous and Aline can’t help staring. “Hey! What do you think of the decor? Isn’t it great?”

Aline wants to agree, but when she glances up at a poorly designed paper snowflake, all she feels is annoyance. “It’s… not what I expected.”

Together, they walk to the cafeteria where Helen pauses mid-step. “Look!”

Aline follows her gaze and finds an odd, spiky-looking plant dangling over their heads. “What is it?” She’s instantly on high-alert, reaching for her stele, preparing to fight. “Something poisonous?”

Helen actually _laughs--_ and Aline would appreciate the sound more if she wasn’t still on edge and wondering if Helen has lost her mind. “What?” She asks, perhaps a tad too defensively.

Helen’s smile softens. “It’s just another Christmas decoration. Real mistletoe can be unsafe, but this one is fake.”

Aline relaxes, even as embarrassment colors her cheeks pink. She shoves her stele back into its holster. 

“I guess you probably have a bit of culture shock, huh?” Helen guesses, tugging at her intricate blond braid. 

Aline shrugs, not wanting to admit just how out of place she feels. “It’s different. Everything’s different here.”

“There’s a tradition with mistletoe,” Helen states, nodding up at the plastic plant. “If you pass under it at the same time as someone else, you’re supposed to kiss them or else you get bad luck.”

Aline’s heart beats out a staccato rhythm in her chest that has nothing to do with fear. She narrows her eyes at the half-fae. “Really?”

“It’s just a superstition,” Helen says, off-handed and Aline thinks she may have just missed her chance. “Of course, it’d be dumb to tempt fate in our line of work.”

Aline can’t help a small smile because Helen’s words sound a lot like flirting. She leans towards Helen, the smallest bit as she agrees, “Really dumb.”

Helen grins and then her lips are capturing Aline’s and they’re kissing in the entrance to the cafeteria, uncaring of any onlookers. Aline considers that she may have to rethink her stance on holiday decorations.


	11. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Toys
> 
> It's the Chairman's birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard not to make this one kinky but I think I'll keep these ficlets G or T rated.

Magnus and Alec have been on several wonderful dates, but Alec knows Magnus is always the one to initiate. He’d been the one to express interest in Alec first, had asked for Alec’s number, almost always texted first. 

Alec knows it’s his turn. And he thinks things are going well. He’s still getting to know Magnus, but he’s pretty sure the other man is also enjoying their time together.

So when Saturday rolls around and Alec has no plans, he texts Magnus, inviting the older man to dinner. 

The last response he expects to receive is,  **_I can’t, sorry, it’s my cat’s birthday._ **

Alec’s heart plummets, but before he can decide how to respond to that, he receives another text.

**_That sounds like I’m blowing you off, doesn’t it? I want to see you, but Chairman Meow turns four today._ **

A third text comes through— a photograph of a tabby cat wearing a party hat, sitting behind an odd-looking (probably cat-friendly) cake. 

Alec hadn’t expected any of that, but it’s a relief. Magnus might be odd, but at least he doesn’t seem to be ditching Alec. 

It takes more courage than he’d like to admit to text back,  **_Can I stop by then? To wish him a happy birthday?_ **

He bites his lip, nervously awaiting a response. Thankfully, Magnus’ reply is as fast as his previous ones. 

**_He would love that! Well, he probably won’t care. But I would love that._ **

Alec grins and lets Magnus know he’ll be there soon. He tucks his phone away and suddenly realizes he has no idea what to buy a cat for its birthday, but it would be terrible manners to show up at the Chairman’s birthday party without a gift.

After a quick call with Izzy, who had spent most of the time laughing her ass off at Alec’s predicament, he decides on stopping at a nearby pet store to browse the aisles of cat supplies before settling on a basic laser toy. He thinks most cats like those. He even buys a little giftbag for it.

Magnus answers the door to his loft with a sweet smile and a soft kiss before his eyes fall on the bag. “You brought something?”

“For Chairman,” Alec answers, a light flush on his cheeks. 

The grin he gets in response is worth any amount of embarrassment. “Let me see!”

Alec shakes his head. “Where’s your cat?”

Magnus pouts, leading him into the apartment where Chairman Meow is snoozing on the couch. The cat greets Alec with a sniff of his hand. Alec scratches his ear in return before pulling out the laser pointer. As soon as the red light appears on the opposite wall, Chairman is racing after it. It feels almost cruel to tease the cat with such an intangible target, but he seems to be having fun. And, even better, Magnus’ is laughing, bright and heartfelt. 

Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “You’re welcome to all of his future birthday celebrations.”


	12. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Caroling
> 
> Aline follows an entrancing song into the forest and meets a beautiful half-fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what AU this is but maybe sort of medieval? Aline isn't a shadowhunter, but she knows how to fight and she knows the legends around fae.

Aline spends most of her free time in the meadows near her mother’s home, practicing sparring or studying. She’s sitting cross-legged under an Oak, a thick Latin textbook in her lap, the light blue of the sky slowly fading to navy overhead.

She’s about to head home, everyone knows creatures that roam the woods after dark, when she hears a faintest song drifting from the forest beyond. Instantly entranced, Aline moves towards it, textbook forgotten.

She keeps a hand around the holt of the dagger she wears on her thigh, but mostly she’s preoccupied with finding the source of the wordless, soothing tone calling to her..

Aline stops when she finds the singer. A woman with golden hair kneeling before a tree, methodically stripping the bark with her bare hands. A white dress flows around her figure like water and she shines in the fading light, pale skin glowing, hair dotted with tiny stars. She’s as lovely as her voice suggests. Aline grips her knife tighter.

“Who are you?” 

She looks up. “I didn’t think it would work.”

Now that she’s ceased singing, the fog begins to clear from Aline’s mind and she curses herself for being lured into the forest by a siren’s song. “What are you?”

She rises gracefully to her feet, pushing her hair behind an unnaturally pointed ear. “Who are you?”

When Aline hesitates, the singing resumes. Her name spills unbidden from her lips. “Aline Penhallow.”

The singing stops, the creature’s eyes shining with joy or mischief, and Aline realizes— “You’re fae.” Dangerous woodland creatures that play tricks on mortals, spin half-truths, and put great power in names. Aline has walked right into a trap.

“I didn’t mean to lure in a pretty mundane. I was... caroling. I didn’t think the lure would work because I’m only half-fae. But it did.”

Aline wants to move closer, but she needs to survive. She needs to think before the music starts again. “If the myths are true about fae music, the ones about ours must be equally true.”

“I didn’t say that.” She hadn’t, but Aline had seen the moment of panic in her eyes.

“Looks like we’re on even ground,” Aline says more confidently, spinning the knife in her hand, letting the iron glint in the twilight. 

The half-fae doesn’t react with fear or violence like Aline expects. “You’re interesting for a mundane, Aline Penhallow.” Aline feels the air shake with the power of her name on the half-fae’s tongue. The fae steps forward and Aline goes on high alert, but she merely holds out a pale hand, a small pebble resting on her palm. “For you.”

“Why?” Aline takes it with her free hand, rubbing her thumb along the smooth surface.

“I would like you to visit me again.”

“That would be stupid of me.”

The half-fae goes back to peeling bark from the tree. “My name is Helen. Helen Blackthorn.”

It’s a gift, a treaty— an offer of trust. 

Aline might come back after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Helen is absolutely gathering tree bark to make some kind of weapon or something, idk but she's going to use it to make something.
> 
> This was fun to write, I hope it was fun to read!


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Party
> 
> Alec begrudgingly attends Magnus' holiday costume party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, getting together, autistic Alec.

Alec doesn’t like parties or costumes. Parties are loud, with too many smells and the music is always fifty decibels too painful. Costumes never fit right and they make his skin itch. 

So how, exactly, he ended up at a holiday costume party— which he hadn’t even known was a thing until last month, is somewhat of a mystery. 

He stays close to Lydia and Izzy as they enter Magnus’ loft, already filled with gaggles of loud college students. Alec cringes, tapping his fingers against his leg, subtly stimming. He wants to turn and leave but he has yet to see the gorgeous host— Magnus. The real reason he’d come to the party. 

Try as he might, Alec quickly looses sight of his sister when he gets distracted by the flashing of Christmas lights that are so bright they hurt his eyes. He _hates_ this. And now he’s alone. 

So he does what he always does when he’s left alone at a party. He finds an exit. He doesn’t leave, not yet-- instead he goes to the balcony. He’s been friends with Magnus long enough to know where it is, he just hopes no one else does.

He gets lucky. It’s cold enough that no one else is outside and when he closes the door behind him, the overstimulation finally fades. He sinks into one of the balcony chairs and picks at a scratch on the armrest until a rustling distracts him.

A cat peeks out from under the other chair and Alec holds out a hand, letting Chairman Meow sniff at it. It isn’t long before the cat is in his lap, purring and head-bumping his hand. 

When the door squeaks, he jolts, but when he sees Magnus, he relaxes. Magnus who is dressed sort of like Santa Claus if the jolly old man was skinny and wore three piece red suits. “I thought I might find you out here.”

Magnus sits in the chair beside him, reaching to scratch Chairman’s ear, hand knocking Alec’s. “My own elves abandoning my party.”

Alec _is_ dressed as an elf, though his costume is only a hat, a neck piece, and pointed shoe-caps. “Sorry. It was loud.”

“Understandable. Don’t tell them, but I think Chairman Meow is better company than most of my guests.” A startled laugh passes through Alec’s lips and Magnus grins back at him.

“It that why you’re out here?”

“I was looking for you, actually. Lydia said they lost you.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “We got separated.”

“So, tell me, Alexander, why did you come to a party you clearly hate?”

“I don’t—”

Magnus narrows his eyes. “It’s alright, it’s not your thing. But why put yourself through something you don’t enjoy?”

“I enjoy _this,”_ Alec manages, gesturing to the balcony, the cat, _Magnus._

“Me too. We’ll have to do this more often.” Magnus’ fingers brush his once more and hope sparks in his gut. He might hate parties and costumes, but he likes Chairman Meow and Magnus. 


	14. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Costume
> 
> Lydia and Isabelle have barely arrived at Magnus' party when a wardrobe malfunction happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the same universe/ setting as 'party'.   
> Lysabelle fluff.

Lydia lets the upbeat music wash over her as she steps into Magnus’ loft, Isabelle and Alec beside her. Lydia doesn’t love parties the way Izzy does, but she’s not as adverse as Alec. Except when she looks back, she finds only Izzy.

Izzy, wearing a tight green dress that leaves miles of tanned legs on display. Her hair falls in dark waves down her shoulders, green eyeliner making her eyes pop. She’s meant to be a Christmas tree, but she’d opted for sexy over realistic and Lydia really can’t complain.

“Where’s Alec?” Lydia asks, leaning in to be heard over the sounds of the party. Like this, she can smell the sweet perfume Izzy is wearing. 

Isabelle glances around before shrugging. “With Magnus?” The other woman leans in even more and Lydia’s breath catches in her throat. “Want to get drinks?”

How can she say no when Isabelle is so close, so gorgeous? Besides, Alec is an adult, he’ll be fine, especially at  _ Magnus _ ’ party. Lydia presses a soft kiss to Izzy’s cheek, “Sure.” 

They barely make it to the kitchen before Isabelle is screeching and jumping back. Lydia spins around, fear coursing through her, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“His stupid costume tore my dress,” Isabelle growls, picking at the new hole on the side of her dress.

It’s a big enough tear that Lydia knows people will notice. She takes Izzy’s hand in her own and leads her from the kitchen. “I’m sure Magnus has sewing supplies. It’s a quick fix.”

They run into Magnus in the living room and, after getting his assurance that though he hasn’t seen Alec yet, he’ll find him right away, they get permission to use the sewing kit he keeps in his room. 

Lydia directs Isabelle to sit on the couch as she carefully feeds green thread through the eye of a needle. She ties it expertly and drops to her knees before her girlfriend, catching Izzy’s quiet gasp.

She hides her smirk by ducking her head, focusing on sewing up the tear at Isabelle’s hip. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Isabelle asks.

Lydia peeks up at her and nearly gets lost in the warm brown eyes watching her. “My mom. We couldn’t always afford new clothes.”

Isabelle is quiet for a moment, but Lydia doesn’t mind. She finishes sewing and snips the thread. The costume looks as good as it did before, her own stitches barely visible. 

She moves back, but before she can stand, Isabelle is leaning forward, her hands coming up to cup Lydia’s face. She presses their lips together, a soft kiss that makes Lydia warm all over. 

“Thank you,” Isabelle breathes when they part. “My hero.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and stands, adjusting her Santa hat. “Back to the party?”

Isabelle stands as well, closing the distance between them, a mischievous smirk playing at her bright red lips, “Or we could stay here a little longer.”

And who is Lydia to refuse her girlfriend anything?   
  
  



	15. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Ice Skating
> 
> Alec takes his son to Disney On Ice and they both really like Aladdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Meet-cute. Max is Alec's son.

Alec is used to spending his Friday nights at home, watching Disney movies with his four year old son. He  _ likes  _ it that way. 

This is both better and worse.

For Christmas Maryse had gifted them two tickets to Disney On Ice. After counting down the days, Max had grinned the entire time they watched the skaters. The smile is worth the hassle of the ice rink. 

Still, Alec is a bit relieved when the show ends and they’re able to leave the chaos and enter the long signing line. Max bounces by his side, clutching an Aladdin coloring book to his chest. 

As they near the signing table, Alec’s stomach drops, because he knows the man dressed as Aladdin. 

_ Magnus Bane.  _ Six years older than the last time they’d seen each other, but still the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. The man who had been Alec’s crush for three years of school. The man whom Alec had finally gone on a date with, only to realize their futures were headed in drastically different directions. At least, Alec thinks, they had parted on good terms.

They reach the front of the line before Alec has fully decided how to handle the situation. Luckily, he has an overexcited four year old with him who launches forward, practically throwing his coloring book on the table. “Aladdin! You’re my favorite Disney prince. I like the monkey.”

Magnus chuckles, easily making conversation with Max, as if he was actually the Disney prince come to life. Until he’s finished signing and looks up to meet eyes with Alec, and his character breaks. “Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec wishes he understood Magnus’ tone. He responds, a bit quietly, with, “Magnus Bane.”

“You know him?” Max asks, looking up with wide eyes.

“We went to school together,” Alec answers. 

He should’ve known the next thing Max would do was turn to Magnus and say, “Daddy is single, will you date him?”

“Max!” Alec chastises, cheeks going red. It’s become Max’s favorite question for strangers, but it never fails to be humiliating, especially with Magnus behind the table, trying to stifle his giggles.

“I want another dad!” Max complains, something he’s become determined about since Thanksgiving break. “And Uncle Jace said you’re too shy to ask out cute guys—” 

“Okay, stop talking,” Alec grumbles, lifting his child into his arms, to distract him. He’s going to kill Jace. 

Magnus lowers his hand, but he’s still grinning. “I’d be happy to take your father out.”

Okay, maybe Alec will just maim Jace. He’s flustered as he responds, “You don’t have to—”

“Oh, I know. I want to.” Magnus turns to the blank page at the back of the coloring book and jots down ten numbers. “Call me?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes, taking the coloring book and handing it to Max so he can hold the young child easier. 

Max sets his head on Alec’s shoulder and waves at Magnus. “Bye Magnus-Aladdin.”

Magnus waves back. “Bye Max. See you soon, Alexander.”


	16. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Park
> 
> Alec is spending Christmas alone until a stranger invites him to play chess in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chess AU! And college au and meet-cute.
> 
> I still haven't seen Queen's Gambit though, I just wanted to write chess. But I also haven't played in a while so hopefully everything's accurate lol.

It’s Christmas Day and Alec is stuck at university, three hundred miles away from all of his family. Tired of his lonely one bedroom apartment, he’s opted for a short walk, soaking up the warmth and the sunshine, nothing like the cold New York winters he’s used to. 

He pauses when he reaches a nearby park and notices a man sitting at his favorite table, surrounded by empty benches. 

Alec hesitates, considers pretending not to notice, continuing on his walk. But he’s lonely and thinks maybe this man is too. Maybe he’d sat at the table with the built-in chessboard and chess pieces hidden in the drawer for a reason.

Alec heads for the table. He can see, as he gets closer, that the man doesn’t look much older than himself— and he’s gorgeous. His dark hair is styled up in a faux-hawk, kohl lines his eyes, and silver rings glint on long fingers. 

Alec nearly loses his courage, but before he can back out, the man is looking up, locking honey brown eyes on Alec. 

Alec gestures at the empty chessboard-table. “Do you play?”

The man raises an eyebrow, but he’s smiling. He sets down his phone and gestures at the empty seat across from him. “I do.”

Alec sits and begins setting up his side of the board. He has a million questions and doesn’t know how to vocalize any of them.

“I’m Magnus, by the way. You are?”

“Alexander— Alec.” Alec flushes, shaking his head.

“Well,  _ Alexander,”  _ Magnus drawls, voice dripping like sweet molasses. “Shall we set a time?”

Alec nods, setting his last pawn into place. “Five minutes?”

“One minute,” Magnus counters with a determination that makes Alec both excited and weary.

“Bullet chess?”

Magnus fiddles with a large signet ring. “Unless you’re scared.”

“Bullet chess. No calling checks.”

“Agreed.” Magnus sets the clock and studies his pieces, white and glimmering in the sun. He moves a pawn and taps the clock, setting it counting down on Alec’s side.

Alec’s moves are quicker than he’s used to, having less time to plan, and he finds himself blundering several pieces. Magnus wins the game with seconds left on his clock when he moves a knight and places Alec finds in a revealed check mate.

“Good game,” Alec grumbles. The little smile on Magnus’ face makes up for most of his disappointment at losing.

“Care for a rematch?”

Alec pauses, studying the other man before saying, “Five minutes this time.”

“Fine, fine. Switch sides?” Magnus asks. 

“Of course.” 

They switch seats and set the board again, Alec playing white this time. Three minutes later, Alec has won the second game and they begin setting up for another. Two hours later and they’re still in the park, the chess pieces tucked away, having a rambling conversation about classes and holidays. Three hours later and Alec leaves the park with a new number in his phone and the memory of lips pressed to his cheek. 

He’s certainly had worse holidays.


	17. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Shopping
> 
> Alec looks for the perfect gift for Max's first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-adjacent. 
> 
> Only one day left :o

Alec doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for, but he’s sure he’ll know it when he sees it so he continues dragging Magnus through the stalls at the Shadow Market, carefully eyeing each booth.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes when they finally pause in front of a weapons stall. There’s all sorts of beautiful knives, but it’s not a suitable gift for an infant. “I love you, but this is ridiculous.”

“It has to be perfect,” Alec argues, moving to the next stall to brows soft scarves and blankets woven with calming spells. “This is Max’s first Christmas.”

Magnus sighs, picking up a soft blue blanket. “Which means he won’t understand what’s going on or remember it… What about this?”

Alec shrugs, the blanket is nice, but not what he’s looking for. Magnus pays for it before Alec leads the way to the next stall. “I just… I want to give him something that matters. Something he can have for the rest of his life when he feels scared or alone. Something so he know’s we’ll always love him..”

“That’s sweet, darling, but I think you’re overthinking this.”

“Please, Magnus… let me look at the rest of the booths and if I can’t find something perfect here, we’ll give him the blanket and toys and call it good.”

His puppy eyes do the trick and the warlock softens. “Alright, lead the way.”

Alec has just about given up when they reach the second to last booth and he sees the stones laid along the table. He gravitates closer, eyes going to a yellow one that reminds him of Magnus’ warlock mark. He asks the shopkeeper, a spunky young warlock, what the rock is and she grins. “You’ve got a great eye! It’s yellow jasper, a protection stone.”

 _Perfect._ He pays for it, aware that she’s probably overcharging him because he’s a shadowhunter, but unbothered because it’s for Max.

When they move away from the stall, Magnus raises an eyebrow. “You know Max is going to try to eat that.”

“Then we’ll make it something he can’t eat. A bracelet or something,” Alec answers distractedly, using his stele to burn a deflect rune into the rock’s surface. Now it will remind Max of both of his fathers, with a little added protection.

“That’s a great idea,” Magnus says, holding out a hand. When Alec gives him the stone, Magnus waves his other hand over it, magic curling around the surface before sinking into the rock. “A spell,” Magnus explains unprompted. “So it will light up in the presence of demons.”

Alec feels a smile stretch over his face as Magnus snaps his fingers and the rock is suddenly part of a bracelet made of thin metal chains. It’s simple and stylish and perfect.

“Thank you,” Alec says, stepping closer to he can wrap Magnus in a tight hug.

“Max is going to be spoiled rotten,” Magnus complains, but he’s smiling against Alec’s neck. Alec is sure the Christmas gift will be a success.


	18. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Christmas Eve
> 
> When Magnus asks to spend Christmas Eve at Pandemonium together, Alec is helpless to say no. The Shadowhunter expects a long night of painful overstimulation, but Magnus has a surprise that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autistic Alec, Canon-divergent AU, a bit of hurt/comfort, fluff.
> 
> Thank you to [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104) for betaing this!

Alec’s distaste for clubs— the loud music, the flashing lights, the people _everywhere—_ and Magnus’ love of Pandemonium has never been a point of contention between the two of them. As much as Magnus loves clubbing, he equally appreciates a quiet night in or portalling around the world, taking Alec on less overstimulating adventures. When Magnus has business at Pandemonium, or simply wants to enjoy the club, Alec spends the night working or at the loft with Chairman Meow and a good book. It’s never been an issue.

Until Magnus announces, a week in advance, that he wants to spend Christmas Eve at Pandemonium.

Alec tries not to feel abandoned, shoving down the small pang of hurt. “Okay. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Magnus shakes his head, placing a gentle hand on Alec’s cheek. When Alec leans into the touch, Magnus continues, “I want you to come.”

“Magnus—” Alec starts, unsure how to proceed. Despite his reservations, Alec doesn’t want to deprive his fiancé of anything. 

“We’ll leave if it’s too much or you’re uncomfortable. Just come with me for a little while?” Magnus’ un-glamoured golden eyes stare up at Alec, pleading. 

So Alec does what he’s always done for his loved ones. He shoves down his own feelings and needs so he can give them whatever they desire. “Yeah, okay.”

He’s rewarded with a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

A week later, they portal into Magnus’ office at Pandemonium from the loft. Magnus is dressed to the nines, but he hadn’t insisted Alec change out of his comfortable sweater.

The office is quiet thanks to Magnus’ silencing wards, but Alec’s skin is crawling as he contemplates what’s to come. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec jumps, startled. Two sets of headphones are suddenly resting in the warlock’s hand. He gives one to Alec. “You’ll need these.”

Mystified, Alec follows Magnus’ example and settles his headphones around his neck for the moment. Magnus nods in approval before leading Alec out of the office.

Alec stumbles and nearly falls flat on his face when he sees what Magnus has done with the club. The lights are dimmed down, casting a soft blue glow over a sparsely occupied, and almost silent, dance floor. There’s no music, the only sounds being hushed conversations and the sounds of dancing. Glimmering snowflakes drift from the ceiling, disappearing before they hit the floor, clearly a result of some kind of magic.

Alec turns to his fiancé, trying desperately to understand. “What is this?”

“A silent rave.” Magnus taps the headphones around his neck. “They’re all the rage these days. I thought you would appreciate it.”

Overcome with emotion, it’s all Alec can do to force down the tears that well at his eyes and hold out a hand in offering. “Dance with me?”

They dance for hours, listening to the same songs on separate headphones, holding each other close, utterly oblivious of the rest of the world around them. Alec has never felt so loved.


	19. Art for days 3, 4, 7, 19, and 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days that were 'skipped' were days that I did art instead of ficlets. Here's that art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed this advent challenge as much as I did!

Day 3: Snowflake  
  
  
  
Day 4: Lights  
  
  
  
Day 7: Bells (goes with [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838786/chapters/68410693))  
  
  
  
Day 19: Snowman  
  
  
  
Day 22: Fire  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/) for more arts and also you can send me prompts if you want and I'll probably write them eventually.


End file.
